fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Angel Fox
Dont tell me the skys the limit when there are footprints on the moon -Via < ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. ''' Angel was born in to a strict forceful home. Her parants were Emissary with high class jobs and strict forcefull attitudes. They believed that Angle would live up to her name and become a civilized young women, who would marry a perfect man and be an emissary and life would be dandy and amazing. Well unfortunately that dint happen. Little Angel fox was born and headed in to level one at foxfire. Angel was a girl of trouble pranks and she filled the school with mischevius pranks. And on the fouth day of shcok she was sent home. Natrually her parants were fuming mad and demanding more of there little fox legacy. Angel just rolled her eyes and continued with life. Angels parants were always all over her making sure she was pefect witch naturally she hated. There was one thing Angel loved, and that was to dance. It was a secret private thing and truthfully she was slightly embarissed about it. No one new about her talant exept her best friend Ava. By leverl four when Angel mainfested as a inflictor Ava was purly jelouas of her and she was always jelouas of her talants to dance. Ava bad mouthed some mean stuff to some class mates who therefor told mentors who then the bad things about angel reached Eli and Krista Fox. Of course tehy blue the handle and grounded Angel forever and had her constintly under there wach. This turned angel mad real mad. It gave her an attitude and worst of all she had never met someone who was willing to peel of the layesr of anger and see the reall Angel Fox. 2) '''What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. In her younger years Angel wasnt really an angel more like a demon. she was rude and cocky and played pranks on evryone. As she got older and teh whole Ava incident happend she just became snappy and angry and had a big attitude. Truthfully she rlly wants someone to come and peel down all the layers of Anger so pepole will see the true Angel. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) zendaya 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Shes good at playing pranks and is loved drecing nicly. Her biggest talant is to dnce and when she does dance she lives up to her name Angel. Otherwise shes a good person just she dosent rust pepole so elsy so its hard for her to make frinds. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested.(shes a inflictor) B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- ᎶᎥᏝᎴᎥᏋ-ᏋᏉᏋᏒᏰᏝᏗፚᏋ Category:Approved